Fairy Tail High: A Modern Version of Fairy Tail
by gwenicequeen
Summary: Fairy Tail High is one of the most well-known high schools in the country of Fiore. They are number one in every sport and have some of the best students, even if they do get a little outrageous at the games and almost always destroy something… when they start to get new kids and when two of those new kids are from a school that practically kidnapped their friends how will it go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright my Fairytail friends, here is my newest fanfiction about the lovely world of Fairy Tail. I've seen a lot of stories about the mages and high school so here is one in that setting by me! I hope you enjoy! Please R &R what you think of it and don't hesitate to give me your opinions of what you would like to see in future chapters. **

Summary: Fairy Tail High is one of the most well-known high schools in the country of Fiore. They are number one in every sport and have some of the best students, even if they do get a little outrageous at the games and almost always destroy something… What happen when they start to get new kids and when two of those new kids are from a school that practically kidnaped their students how will things go?

Lucy was walking around town, her first day in said town and she was hoping to get acquainted with everything before she started school at none other than Fairy Tail High, tomorrow was the first day for everyone. To say she was excited was quite the severe understatement. She was ecstatic, she had met a boy from the high school a month ago when she was looking for a school to apply to, she knew she wanted to go but was nervous to apply and he convinced her. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his abnormally cotton candy pink, spiked hair, his animal like hazel eyes. Everything burned bright in her memories. She smiled remembering his friendly nature and his cat…his cat went everywhere with him the boy had told her. The cat was strangely blue and wore a green handkerchief like thing around its neck in place of a collar. Her stomach flipped seeing the familiar pink tufts sticking out from the side of a park bench by the tree she had seen from her apartment and decided it would be a great place to read and write.

"Natsu? Happy?" She whispered as she approached the bench. She poked the boy in the cheek. He stirred and opened his hazel eyes and stared at her deep brown ones.

"Oi, oh hey Luce!" He yawned and sat up, Happy tumbling off his stomach. _Meow._ Happy started rubbing on her legs. Lucy picked him up and scratched his chin. "Oi. So you ready for school to start tomorrow? You're lucky you get to start at the beginning of the school year." Lucy nodded ecstatically her yellow side pony bouncing crazily. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for certain.

 **A/N sorry it's short it's just to start the story I will post longer ones from here on out hopefully. Don't look for quick updates I am currently trying to write a book, well actually two so I am a bit preoccupied. Love you my readers. R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **here goes chapter two. Now it's the first day of school.**

Lucy woke up to a peaceful sunny day in Magnolia, birds chirped outside her window, she rolled over in bed. A smile creeped across her face as she crawled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a side ponytail with two strands hanging down. She walked back out to her bedroom and opened her closet. She pulled on a blue and white tee and her blue skirt. She grabbed her keys to her dorm room. (The high school has dorms for students). She walked out and before she could get out of the main lobby she noticed a blue ball sitting on the back of the couch.

"Happy?" Lucy whispered as she approached the light grey couch.

"Mrrow." The little blue cat jumped off the couch and rubbed on Lucy's legs. Lucy bent down and picked the cat up. She noticed a note tied to the green bandanna. She opened it and read the poor handwritten note. _I'm not allowed in the girls' dorm so I sent in Happy. Meet me out front. I'll take you to school with me. P.S. I walk. -Natsu_

Lucy walked out of the dorm and found the pink haired boy leaning against the tree outside the doors.

"Oi, morning Luce." Natsu beamed and Lucy felt her chest flutter. Lucy smiled in response. She joined Natsu and they headed out in a comfortable silence. "So first day, new school, new faces...ya nervous?" He gave a devious smirk and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready to start at Fairy Tail. I've practically dreamed of this day. Maybe I'll even join the cheerleading squad!" Lucy's voice squeaked in excitement. Natsu laughed at her happiness.

"Oi, then you could cheer for me Luce!" He beamed.

"You play sports?" Lucy couldn't help but be confused.

"Yep, every one almost!" He grinned as they stepped up to the front steps of the school. They walked through the front doors and heard a voice.

"Natsu! Hey, I'm back!" a skinny girl with short white hair launched herself at Natsu.

"Lisanna! Hey how was boarding school? Lucy this is Lisanna, my childhood friend and Lisanna this is Lucy she's new here." Lucy smiled beside the slight twinge in her stomach.

 **A/N So...what ya think? Okay stay tuned I promise more characters will be in the next one. R &R Please**


End file.
